El cambio de Tootie
by mat-teo95
Summary: Tootie, se cansa de estar acosando tanto a Timmy. cree que de verdad le trajo muchos problemas y por ello decide cambiar para olvidarlo. pero ¿Qué pasa si el destino es caprichoso y utiliza el cambio de esta pequeña niña para darle una lección al niño de gorra rosa?... esto es un TimmyXTootie. si estas interesado pasa a leer...y dejar rewiers ;P


**El gran cambio- **

**Cap. Nº1 – ¡quiero un cambio!**

''Ya estoy cansada'' musito una pequeña niña de cabello negro con coletas, y anteojos, tumbada en su cama contemplando una pequeña foto de cierto niño dientudo con gorra rosa. –Timmy ¿Por qué tu nunca correspondes a mis sentimientos?- una fina lagrima escapo de uno de sus ojos.

Lentamente dejo la foto a un lado, para recostarse boca arriba y mirar fijamente el techo –esto duele demasiado…ya no quiero sentir esto por él-

Tootie en verdad se sentía decepcionada, pues si bien aun era una niña ya había cumplido los doce… desde pequeña que había estado enamorada de aquel niño, pero este ni caso le hacía, es mas la mayoría del tiempo la hacía sentir una verdadera molestia. A decir verdad, es cierto que en el pasado Timmy había hecho muchas cosas por ella, como prestarle sus padrinos [sin que ella lo supiera] y entre otras cosas. Pero… ¿y eso qué?, seguramente solo lo hacía de ''bondad'' y nada más.

Estaba más que claro, el nunca la vería como una chica… o mejor dicho ella jamás captaría tanto su atención como aun lo hacia Trixie Dan…era más que obvio, además ni siquiera podía compararse con ella, pero claro hablando en el sentido de la apariencia, porque si a cerebro nos referimos, Trixie no le llegaría ni a la suela de los zapatos, después de todo…si uno se fija atentamente no es más que una Mini Supermodelo-cabeza de chorlito.

Tootie sonrió satisfecha ante este pensamiento, para una vez más volver a su semblante melancólico y serio. Pero ¿y si intentaba algo diferente?, como por ejemplo…dejar a Timmy ''respirar'' es decir, dejar de acosarlo… dejarlo libre, seguramente por mas que le doliera mucho pensar eso ahora, quizá esa sería una solución…después de todo casi no había disfrutado mucho de sí misma desde que lo conoció. Y no es que le echara la culpa, si no que…jamás se había puesto a pensar siquiera un poco, en mejorar con ella misma.

Hasta quizá y si tenía suerte podría conseguir a alguien que si la quisiera y Timmy estaría aliviado, sin preocupación de que ella se le tirara encima, lo besuqueara o lo abrazara hasta el punto de asfixiarlo.

-¡eso es!- exclamo decidida, desde ahora haría un gran cambio y nadie se lo impediría. Sin más entusiasta, como siempre, se levanto de su cama, dirigiéndose hacia su espejo de cuerpo completo-mmm….-tomo una revista que estaba a un lado tirada y comenzó a leerla muy atentamente, hasta encontrar un artículo que muy claramente decía '' ¿quieres un cambio extremo?, pues inténtalo''

Esto debía de ser una broma, realmente, ¿enserio?... el destino de verdad estaba dándole todas las herramientas para progresar, la chiquilla sonrió ampliamente y comenzó a seguir paso por paso- primero hay que cambiar la apariencia… aquí dice ''Paso Nº 1 – para sacar a relucir tu interior debes vestir según tu personalidad… ¡tú puedes!''-

Después de leer aquello volvió rápidamente su vista al espejo, aun seguía vistiendo como cuando tenía 10 años, de verdad tendría que cambiarlo, suspiro y dejando la revista de lado se encamino hasta su closet, busco algunas ropas y las deposito todas en su cama, se probo bastantes cosas hasta que, si por fin lo había conseguido, luego de vestirse se soltó el cabello, se coloco unos lentes de contacto que guardaba celosamente en su cajón, jamás los había usado , salvo hasta en una ocasión que sus lentes se había roto, pero que va los volvería a usar, tampoco era como si le molestasen. Los frenos por suerte ya no los tenía, así que eso era un gran punto a su favor.

Una vez hecho el cambio, se dirigió por segunda vez hasta el espejo, y lo que vio la dejo realmente sorprendida.

Era nada más y nada menos que una chica bastante linda de 12 años, llevaba puesto aun su chaleco negro abierto, debajo una blusa blanca de tirantes, falda gris a cuadros un tanto corta [no tanto] , y unas converse negras muy bonitas. Y lo que le quedaba aun mejor era su cabello negro suelto que le llegaba por debajo de los hombros. Sin los lentes sus ojos eran realmente hermosos y expresivos… debía reconocerlo, su apariencia había hecho un cambio realmente muy drástico.

-esto es maravilloso ¡Debo mostrarle a Timmy!- chillo, pero al instante de darse cuenta, termino por darse una bofetada ella misma ''un momento, me dije que ya no lo acosaría y lo dejaría en paz'' suspiro un tanto triste, después de todo…no era tan fácil como parecía, aun así estaba decidida a dar lo mejor de sí.

Por suerte era viernes por la noche, y tendría todo el fin de semana para poder repasar mejor su nueva apariencia y más que nada entrenarse para poder lograr la operación '' dejar a Timmy''.

Sin más la morena, se dejo caer una vez más en su cama, esa noche no había hecho más que cenar, mirar algo de tv e irse directo a dormir, seguramente mañana tendría muchas cosas que arreglar.

El reloj sonó, daban exactamente las 12:00 en punto del mediodía. La niña abrió levemente los ojos, y sentándose en la cama se estiro, todo parecía ir bien hasta que.

-¡Alimaña! ¡Baja ahora mismo!- ha genial, su enfermiza y demoniaca hermana Vicky ya estaba despierta. Esta rolo los ojos dejando escapar un gran suspiro cansado, seguramente habría de estar molesta porque no le hizo el desayuno como suele hacer cada día.

Sin más, se levanto, bufando y maldiciendo, pero de todas formas lo hizo.

-aquí estoy- dijo una vez que había terminado de alistarse, cuando la pelirroja la vio se quedo un tanto pasmada, pero al segundo una típica sonrisa macabra se asomo en su rostro, en ese preciso instante.

-vaya, así que, pasaste de ser una autentica perdedora a ser escuincla con falda- Tootie no contesto solo siguió caminando hasta la cocina, sabía muy bien que esta lo hacía para molestarla, no por nada había sufrido bastante de pequeña como para no conocerla.

La pelirroja aun un tanto fastidiada por no lograr su cometido la siguió – no me digas que hiciste todo ese cambio para que el patético niño de gorra rosa te vea ¿o sí?-

Ese último comentario termino por frenar el paso de la niña, miro de reojo a su hermana aun sin voltearse, esta al instante capto que eso le había molestado, y ensanchando la sonrisa siguió- ya veo así que es cier….-

-¡CALLATE!-

Esto dejo perpleja a la chica pelirroja- ¿q-que me dijiste?-

-QUE TE CALLES, QUE CIERRE EL MALDITO PICO- la niña ya había estallado, tanto tiempo aguantando los insultos de su hermana, sus fastidios y crueldad, ahora que había logrado un gran cambio, se atrevía a decir que era por Timmy y no por ella misma, [aunque un poco fuera verdad] no lo toleraría.

-tsk, ¡¿te atreves a desafiarme enana?!- bramo Vicky aun más molesta, apretando los puños.

-Sí, ya me tienes harta Vicky… ¡HAR-TA! –Dijo apretando los dientes, y haciéndole frente, - y sabes que, hazte tu misma el desayuno, yo me largo- y sin más tomo el agua de la tetera y se la echo encima mojándola por completo- como me vuelvas a molestar, no respondo de mi-

Al terminar de decir esto Tootie salió rápidamente de la cocina, dejando a una Vicky bastante perpleja y sorprendida. Después de toda su pequeña hermana jamás se había atrevido a reaccionar de esa forma.

Mientras tanto, en la puerta de calle, Tootie respiraba agitada mientras temblaba, en su vida había pensado en reaccionar así con Vicky, pero por alguna razón, se sentía mas ¿libre, aliviada?, era como si se hubiese deshecho de una pesadilla, sonriendo al final continuo su camino.

Luego de unos minutos se encontraba parada frente al centro comercial, después de todo tenia encima sus ahorros, que celosamente había guardado de su hermana. Tomo aire y se adentro allí, compro algunas cosas, después de pasar por el patio de comida, decidió volver ya tenía todo lo que necesitaba, todo bien hasta ahí hasta que… sintió chocarse con alguien.

-ups, lo siento – dijo ella, pero al darse cuenta de con quien había chocado su cara se ruborizo por completo.

-ho, no es problema- ''woow'' pensó el chico de gorra rosa.

La niña no sabía que contestar, se sentía un tanto nerviosa, maldición justo cuando se había decidido olvidarlo, aparecía. –esto, mucho gusto mi nombre es Timmy Turner, pero puedes decirme Timmy- este le extendió la mano de forma amigable.

''d-diablos'' tímidamente tomo su mano, y le dio un ligero apretón.

''ella es bastante linda'' pensó una vez más el niño dientón. -¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto curioso. A lo que Tootie más nerviosa se sentía. ¿Qué pasaría si le decía que era ella?, ¿sería capaz de seguir viendo su amabilidad?, era la primera vez que Timmy la trataba un tanto ''diferente'' sin verla con repulsión o fastidio como siempre solía hacer, ¿en verdad estaría bien?.

-m-mi, mi nombre es To, es decir Tory, si eso es, Tory- dijo sonriendo un tanto nerviosa, una presentación un tanto extraña pero bastante convincente para el chico de gorra rosa.

-un placer Tory-dijo este sonriente. Flechazo para la peli negra, pero aun así ''basta Tootie, eres una tonta… ¿Qué esperas conseguir con esto?''.

-es cierto- susurro para sí.

-¿ha? ¿Dijiste algo?-

-he, ¡No, no! Jeje, es solo que, debo irme pronto- aun seguía nerviosa, las piernas le temblaban un poco, debía resistir.

-ho, ya veo- respondió un tanto desilusionado – entonces, te acompaño a tu casa- ahora volvía a sonreír.

-¡no! – ''ups'' pensó y enseguida se corrigió- es decir, no gracias. Puedo irme sola, bueno nos vemos, fue un placer Timmy- sin más, fingiendo una media sonrisa, agito su mano en señal de despedida y salió disparada como alma que llevaba el diablo.

Una vez fuera del centro comercial, comenzó a temblar y respirar aun más agitada que cuando enfrento a su hermana, rápidamente llevo una mano a su pecho, presionándolo. ''cielos eso si que estuvo cerca, debo…debo de seguirme entrenando o no seré capaz de contenerme la próxima vez'' y sin más se marcho antes de que cierto chico saliera del centro comercial.

El resto del día y del domingo la pelinegra, se dispuso a entrenar fervientemente como se lo había propuesto, todo parecía ir bien, pero solo había una pregunta que seguía rondándole por la cabeza ¿podría lograrlo?

Eso sería algo que sabría nada mas, el lunes apenas entrar a clases. Hasta entonces… seguiría entrenando.

**Continuara…**


End file.
